dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jiǎozi
Ziemianin, wojownik o aparycji małego chłopca, mistrz sztuk walki i telekinezy. Wygląd i historia Jiǎozi jest prawie łysy, na głowie ma tylko jeden włos. Jego skóra ma biały kolor. Pierwszy raz pojawia się w fillerze DB, gdy wraz z Tenshinhanem okradają wioski. Kradzież polegała na tym, że Ino Shika Chō, dzikopodobny stwór, plądrował wioskę, a potem, za odpowiednią opłatą, Ten i Jiǎozi udawali, że go poskramiają. Jiǎozi jest najlepszym przyjacielem Tiānjīnfàna i tak jak on uczniem Żurawiego Pustelnikathumb|left|152px|Jiǎozi przed śmiercią.. Posiada on niezwykłą i ogromną moc mentalną. Potrafi wywołać ból wszystkich części ciała, używając telekinezy i wykonując to tylko jedną ręką bądź nawet jednym palcem. Na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22 walczył z Kulilinem, przegrał, ponieważ sprytny przeciwnik obawiając się przegranej, męczył go pytaniami matematycznymi (Jiǎozi liczył na palcach), nie mogąc się bronić, uległ. Ważnym wydarzeniem w życiu Jiǎozi było przybycie Saiyan na Ziemię (Nappy i Vegety). Wtedy właśnie poświęcił życie, walcząc z Nappą. Niestety wróg przeżył. W późniejszych sagach Jiǎozi nie odgrywał większej roli niż tylko „dodatek” do Tenshinhana. W dalszych walkach nie bierze udziału. Unika ataku Bū, ale ginie wraz ze zniszczeniem Ziemi, smocze kule przywracają go do życia. Oddaje Gokū energię do Genki-Damy. Później bierze udział w przyjęciach Bulmy, ogląda Turniej Champy. Jest obecny podczas użycia Super Smoczych Kul. Jiǎozi najpierw próbuje spławić Yurin, potem pomaga Tiānjīnfànowi i Gokū pokonać opętanych uczniów swojego przyjaciela. Początkowo nie daje im rady, ale z czasem radzi sobie coraz lepiej. Chłopiec podciąga w górę spódniczkę Yurin, by zdekoncentrować ją, dzięki czemu, Gokū pokonuje opętanego przez jej czary Rōshiego. Jiǎozi je posiłek razem z Tiānem i Gokū oraz ogląda walkę Tiāna i Gokū przeciw Piccolo i Gohanowi oraz samych Saiyan. Razem ze wszystkimi leci do Bulmy, by czekać na turniej. Potem jest postacią epizodyczną, oddaje swoją energię do Super Genki-Damy podczas walki ze Złymi Smokami. Techniki walki i zdolności *kikōha *lewitacja *Dodon-Pa - technika polegająca na wystrzeleniu z dwóch palców (środkowego i wskazującego) ręki (u Jiǎozi prawej) potężnej wiązki energii. *telekineza - zdolność polegająca na tym, że wojownik, który posiadł tajniki posługiwania się siłą umysłu, jest w stanie zdalnie manipulować dowolną materią, w tym też ciałem przeciwnika. Jiǎozi pierwszy raz użył jej na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22. Do jej zastosowania potrzeba, zależnie od mocy wojownika, samej mocy mentalnej, jednego palca, całej ręki bądź obu rąk. *samozniszczenie - sztuka walki polegająca na autodestrukcji w celu unicestwienia przeciwnika. Galeria Tenshinhan i Jiǎozi (1).jpg|Ten i Jiǎozi odbierają zapłatę za pokonanie Ino Shika Chō Tenshinhan i Jiǎozi (2) z Ino Shika Chō.jpg|Razem z Jiǎozi i Ino Shika Chō świętują okantowanie kolejnej wioski Tenshinhan i Jiǎozi (3).jpg|Ten oskarża Gokū o współpracę z Ino Shika Chō Tsuru Sennin i jego uczniowie.jpg|Wraz z mistrzem i Tenem obok rejestracji na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22 Żurawi Pustelnik, Żółwi Pustelnik, Tenshinhan i Jiǎozi.jpg|Jw., TB#22, Szkoła Żurawiego Pustelnika wita się z Żółwim Pustelnikiem Chiaotzu (1).jpg Chiaotzu robi Dodon-Pa na Treningu u kamiego (1).jpg|Jiǎozi wykonuje Dodon-Pa na treningu (1) Chiaotzu robi Dodon-Pa na TB22 (2).jpg|Jiǎozi wykonuje Dodon-Pa na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22 (2) Chiaotzu vs Guldo na Planecie Północnego Kaio.jpg|Jiǎozi kontra Gurt w Świecie Północnego Kaiō Guldo pokonany przez Chiaotzu.JPG|Gurt pokonany przez Jiǎozi Chiaotzu i Tenshinhan na planecie Północnego Kaio.jpg|Wraz z przyjacielem u Kaiō Chiaotzu (2).jpg|Popija sok w Kame House podczas Cell Game Cesair_Chaozu.PNG|Cesarz Jiǎozi na swym tronie (DB Film #3) DB 2009, 11 strona, 1 rozdział, fragment.jpg|Ten i Jiǎozi wraz z resztą na pokładzie samolotu Mr. Satana - manga Dragon Ball: Siemka! Son Gokū i jego przyjaciele powracają!! DB 2009, 21 strona, 1 rozdział, fragment.jpg|Rozpoznają, że przybyła ki należy do Saiyanina DB 2009, 22 strona, 2 rozdział.jpg|Aka atakuje Wahaha no Ha Tenshinhan na przyjęciu u Bulmy (DBZ288) (3).jpg|Wraz z innymi ogląda popisy taneczne Chichi chara_img15.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Jiǎozi, Cesarz Mifanu alternatywna wersja Jiǎozi z trzeciego filmu DB pt. Wielka mistyczna przygoda. Ów stoi na czele Cesarstwa Mifanu; jest organizatorem wielkiego turnieju sztuk walki, w którym nagrodą jest wszystko, czego zwycięzca zapragnie. Cesarz Jiǎozi jest miłym i niewinnym chłopcem, który naiwnie wierzy Żurawiemu Pustelnikowi i mianuje go dowódcą wojsk i rządcą Mifanu. Żurawi Pustelnik jedynie posługuje się chłopcem, chcąc zdobyć władzę nad światem. Kradnie mu jego laleczkę Lánlán i namawia małego monarchę, aby wydał zgodę na poszukiwania siedmiu smoczych kul, obiecując, że dzięki mocy Shén Lóng'a uda im się zlokalizować rzekomo porwaną Lánlán. Podczas filmu Jiǎozi nawiązuję silną więź z Tenshinhanem. Kiedy Shinhan otrzymuje rozkaz zabicia Jiǎozi, waha się i nie wypełnia komendy. Żurawi Pustelnik sam postanawia zamordować, ponieważ, jak twierdzi, królestwu potrzebny jest inny cesarz. Żuraw wystrzeliwuje Dodon-Pę, lecz Tenshinhan go ratuje małego za pomocą Kikō-Hō. Pod koniec filmu Tenshinhan oddaje Jiǎozi jego laleczkę i, przygotowany na karę, oddaje się w jego łaski, lecz młodzieniec dziękuje mu za uratowanie życia i wybacza zdradę. Galeria Chaozu jako cesarz.png|Jiǎozi tęskni za Lánlán. chaozu sie boi.png|Jiǎozi ma koszmary i woła Tenshinhana. Zuraw prosi o pokazanie smoczego radaru.png|Żurawi Pustelnik prezentuję smoczy radar qaw.png|Cesarz chaozu wybacza tenowi.png|Jiǎozi wybacza Tenshinhanowi i nazywa go swoim przyjacielem Sdftgyhu.png|Jiǎozi i Tenshinhan nawiązują dobry kontakt chaozu placze.png|Jiǎozi płacze, kiedy Tenshinhan dostaje rozkaz, aby go zabić, ten jednak nie zabija go, lecz ratuję mu życie Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Postacie neutralne Kategoria:Postacie serii DB Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DB Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBZ Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata